The Family Business
by Robigna88
Summary: Quando Elijah viene rapito da sua madre, Esther, e Mikael torna di nuovo dal regno dei morti intenzionato ad eliminare Niklaus, a quest'ultimo non resta che chiamare i rinforzi. I rinforzi hanno due begli occhi nocciola, le fossette sulle guance, un caratterino per nulla facile e si chiamano Allison Morgan. Riuscirà Allison a salvare Elijah?


1.

LEBANON - KANSAS

Allison prese posto accanto all'uomo. Ordinò una soda e ne bevve un lungo sorso senza mai staccare gli occhi dalle bottiglie posizionate di fronte a lei dietro il bancone del bar.

Cole, così si chiamava il tizio seduto accanto a lei, non si era voltato a guardarla nemmeno una volta, ma aveva poggiato la mano sul lato sinistro della sua giacca di pelle, scoprendo le sue carte un po' troppo in fretta.

Allison pensò che qualcuno ben addestrato non avrebbe mai commesso un simile errore, ma in fondo quel tizio, a quanto le aveva detto Sam, era soltanto un ragazzo assetato di vendetta, per nulla pronto ad entrare a far parte di quel mondo dentro il quale, senza saperlo, stava per avventurarsi.

Lei si era resa conto di avere due possibilità: poteva convincere Cole a stare lontano da demon-Dean e da tutto il resto con le cattive, oppure poteva parlare con lui. Decise di iniziare dalla seconda opzione, poi avrebbe valutato come procedere.

"Chiedimelo!" esclamò girando poco il viso per guardarlo.

"Chiederti cosa?" replicò lui senza muoversi di un millimetro. "Perché mi segui da almeno un'ora? Chi sei? Risponderesti sinceramente a queste domande?"

Allison arricciò poco la bocca scuotendo lievemente il capo in un gesto di assenso che tradiva una lieve impazienza.

"Mi chiamo Allison," disse piano. "Sono una vecchia amica di Sam Winchester, il tizio che hai rapito e pestato a sangue nel disperato tentativo di ricevere le attenzioni di qualcuno che, credimi, non vuoi incontrare. Non in questo momento."

Cole accennò una risata. "Mi dispiace di aver dovuto usare le maniere forti su Sam. Lui era solo l'esca. Quello che voglio è"

"Dean," finì Allison per lui "ma credimi non è una buona idea."

"Perché potrebbe uccidermi come ha fatto con mio padre tanti anni fa?"

L'uomo si voltò a guardarla. Una smorfia di disgusto gli aveva trasformato le labbra in una specie di linea retta, dietro quegli occhi pieni di vita si celavano una rabbia ed un'angoscia che Allison aveva visto diverse volte. Sentimenti che, nel mondo di cui loro facevano parte, non avrebbero portato a nulla di buono.

"Si, a dire la verità è proprio ciò che temo" rispose alzandosi.

Dalla tasca posteriore dei suoi jeans scuri tirò fuori una pen-drive ed un foglio di carta con sopra appuntato un numero.

"Senti, so perfettamente come ti senti. Rabbia, angoscia, furore… sono sentimenti che ho provato molto spesso nella mia vita. Non sprecherò il mio tempo ed il mio fiato cercando di farti cambiare idea dicendoti quanto sono dispiaciuta per tuo padre e cercando di convincerti che vendicarti non ti farà sentire meglio." gli disse. "In realtà ti farà sentire divinamente, almeno per un po'. Dentro quella pen-drive c'è tutto quello che ti serve sapere. Tutto ciò che riguarda i Winchester, quello che fanno per vivere, gli affari di famiglia. Studia tutto attentamente e a quel punto la scelta sarà tua. Su quel pezzo di carta c'è il mio numero di telefono, chiamami se hai delle domande e," poggiò sul bancone un pugnale, quello che Cole credeva ancora di avere appeso al fianco sinistro, e sorrise "non abbassare mai la guardia. È la regola numero uno."

L'uomo sgranò gli occhi sorpreso ma non le disse nulla. Semplicemente la guardò mentre lei usciva dal bar.

Fuori, dopo aver raggiunto l'auto, Allison tirò fuori dalla tasca il suo cellulare. Quattro chiamate perse ed un messaggio vocale da un numero che non conosceva e un messaggio di testo di Sam; _chiamami appena puoi. È urgente._

La donna ascoltò prima il messaggio vocale, dopodiché si prese un attimo per riflettere prima di richiamare il minore dei Winchester.

Sammy, come lei amava chiamarlo, rispose dopo tre squilli; il suo tono stanco ma impaziente la fece sorridere.

"Sammy, dal tono della tua voce sembra che tu non dorma da giorni." gli disse.

"_Mio fratello è un dannato demone, Crowley è il suo migliore amico, ed un cacciatore principiante vuole farlo fuori. Inoltre non riesco a trovare Cass. Una bella dormita mi sembra quasi un miraggio al momento."_

"Non preoccuparti di Cole, qualcosa mi dice che non sarà un problema. Almeno per un po'. Quanto a Cass, ha già qualcosa di cui occuparsi, e anche io. Credi di potertela cavare da solo per un po'."

"_Pare che io non abbia altra scelta. Hai un nuovo caso per le mani?"_

"Un vecchio amico mi ha chiesto aiuto. Pensavo di partire adesso."

"_Dove sei diretta?"_

"New Orleans. Cercherò di fare più in fretta che posso. Chiamami se hai bisogno."

"_Grazie Ally. Fai attenzione, ti voglio bene."_

"Anche io Sammy. Fai attenzione anche tu e tienimi aggiornata."

Allison riattaccò e mise in moto. Il motore del suo maggiolone rosso fece uno strano rumore, quasi come se fosse stanco di quei continui viaggi. Lei sospirò portandosi il telefono all'orecchio.

"_Era ora!" rispose una voce impaziente._

"Anche io sono felice di sentirti" replicò lei sarcastica. "Sto partendo ora da Lebanon, Kansas. Sarò lì fra sedici ore circa."

"_Guida in fretta dolcezza, le cose stanno peggiorando molto rapidamente."_

"Quanto velocemente?"

"_Diciamo solo che se vogliamo rivedere Elijah vivo, ogni minuto è prezioso."_

La donna fece un grosso respiro. "Nessuna pressione" mormorò. "Cerca di guadagnare tempo, guiderò più in fretta che posso."

"_Ti invio l'indirizzo."_

"Klaus… andrà tutto bene."

"_Spero che tu abbia ragione."_

Allison Morgan poggiò il cellulare sul lato del passeggero ed ingranò la marcia. La famiglia Mikaelson non era esattamente in cima alla sua personale e breve lista di persone che vedeva sempre con piacere, ma Elijah… Elijah Mikaelson era tutta un'altra storia.

* * *

><p>NEW ORLEANS – LOIUSIANA<p>

Klaus era assorto nei suoi pensieri, stringeva in mano un bicchiere di whisky mentre rifletteva su quale fosse la mossa migliore per aiutare suo fratello. Il grande orologio di legno poggiato alla parete ticchettava così rumorosamente che per un attimo ebbe l'istinto di distruggerlo.

Quel ticchettio era come un costante e fastidioso promemoria del tempo che scorreva mentre lui attendeva l'arrivo dei rinforzi ed Elijah era prigioniero, succube della loro madre.

Hayley se ne stava accanto a lui, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, aggrappata ad un ricordo, all'immagine di un Elijah indistruttibile, ripetendo a se stessa che sicuramente stava bene, se la sarebbe cavata, come sempre.

Elijah Mikaelson era l'Originale dalla scintillante armatura, quello con la parola giusta al momento giusto, sempre pronto a difendere l'onore e la vita delle persone che amava, perfetto nei suoi completi eleganti che erano oramai il suo marchio distintivo. Pensandoci bene Hayley si rese conto di non averlo mai visto indossare una semplice t-shirt oppure una felpa ed un comunissimo paio di jeans. Forse, pensò abbozzando un sorriso, era meglio così. Non sarebbe stato Elijah diversamente.

Marcel, accanto alla finestra, notò l'estranea per primo.

"E tu chi diavolo sei?" chiese attirando l'attenzione di tutti e raggiungendola a passo lento. Lo sguardo minaccioso non prometteva niente di buono, ma la donna gli sorrise comunque, quasi incurante del pericolo.

"Calma tigre!" esclamò lasciandosi cadere sul divano di pelle marrone. "Ho guidato per sedici ore, non mangio da ieri sera e il mio telefono non ha smesso per un attimo di squillare. In più ho dovuto usare l'ultimo briciolo di energia che mi era rimasto per convincere quei due energumeni all'entrata a lasciarmi passare. Sono spenta, finita! Quindi rilassati e lasciami riposare un attimo."

Marcel corrugò la fronte volgendo lo sguardo a Klaus ed Hayley; sul viso di lei un'espressione perplessa, su quello di lui un sorriso divertito, per nulla preoccupato.

"Esattamente come hai convinto i due energumeni a lasciarti entrare?"

"So essere molto persuasiva."

Klaus inarcò un sopracciglio versando del vino in un calice. "Li hai uccisi?"

"No!" replicò lei mettendosi in piedi prima di afferrare il bicchiere. "Anche se quel tizio dai capelli rossi era piuttosto irritante. Dormiranno per un po', ma staranno bene. Potrebbero avere un po' di mal di collo però. Ah!"

L'uomo rise voltandosi a guardare Hayley e Marcel. Le espressioni sui loro visi erano esattamente uguali a quella che aveva avuto lui la prima volta che aveva incontrato quella donna. Bella, letale, a volte fastidiosa ma a cui, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce, teneva parecchio. Non poteva fare a meno, ora che lei era lì, di pensare che tutto sarebbe andato per il verso giusto.

"Macellus, Hayley," disse loro. "vi presento Allison Morgan. I nostri rinforzi."

* * *

><p>"Qual è il piano?"<p>

La voce di Hayley sembrava quasi un sussurro, le mani stringevano una tazza così forte che Allison credette si sarebbe frantumata tra le sue lunghe dita affusolate.

Rifletté che poteva esserci solo un motivo se sembrava più preoccupata di tutti gli altri; era certa che quella donna provasse dei sentimenti per l'elegante affascinante Originale.

"Tu ed Elijah, che tipo di rapporto avete?" chiese mentre i visi i tutti si corrucciavano in un'espressione quasi incomprensibile.

Hayley si mise dritta sulla sedia scattando sulla difensiva. "Esattamente questo come dovrebbe aiutarci a salvare Elijah?"

"Semplice" replicò Allison incrociando le mani sul tavolo. "Esther è una potente strega, non userà la forza, giocherà d'astuzia e se vogliamo batterla dobbiamo essere più astuti di lei. La sua specialità è giocare con i sentimenti dei suoi nemici. Ti guarderà dentro e tirerà fuori ogni tua emozione rivoltandotela contro. Quindi qualunque cosa provi, spingila dentro di te nel posto più lontano ed irraggiungibile che hai. Se non ne sei capace non disturbarti ad unirti a noi in questa piccola missione."

Hayley abbozzò un sorriso nervoso e si sporse sul tavolo fissando gli occhi dentro i suoi. "Esattamente, chi diavolo sei tu? Sei folle se pensi che io me ne starò qui con le mani in mano."

Allison si alzò senza aggiungere altro, diede una rapida occhiata al suo cellulare e sospirò volgendo lo sguardo a Marcel. "Vieni con me" gli disse.

L'uomo scosse lievemente il capo "Dove?"

"Devo incontrare una persona e potrei aver bisogno di un piccolo aiuto."

"Allison!" intervenne Klaus e il suo tono disse molto altro. "Dove diavolo stai andando?"

"Non è importante che tu lo sappia al momento," rispose lei tirando fuori le chiavi della sua auto. "Ti basti sapere che fa tutto parte del piano per salvare Elijah."

"Quale piano?" chiese Hayley scattando in piedi. Gli occhi dorati resi luccicanti da una scintilla decisamente non umana.

Allison sospirò legandosi i capelli in una disordinata coda di cavallo. "Tornerò tra poco. E per allora farai meglio ad aver ritirato gli artigli lupacchiotta; oppure avrai una chiarissima idea di chi sono e di quanto folle posso diventare."

Hayley non aggiunse nulla, semplicemente guardò uno stranamente calmo Klaus mentre la misteriosa donna lasciava la casa seguita da Marcel.


End file.
